The invention is directed to a spring support for a motor vehicle door fastener in which a rigid door holding bar, which is hinged so as to be swivelable at a door arrangement part, door or door post and penetrates a holder housing which is rigidly fastened at the other door arrangement part, is acted upon by means of a loading roller which is arranged so as to be freely rotatable on the free loading arm of a torsion bar spring arranged in the holder housing and supported at the latter via a support arm.
In motor vehicle door fasteners of this type, the loading spring, which is required for applying a braking and holding force of the door fastener and is constructed as a torsion spring, comprises an S- or C-shaped curvature and is held and supported inside the holder housing via its shaft part and also via its loading arm in such a way that its free loading arm is deflected during the passage of the catch recesses of the door holding bar through the holder housing. As has been proven in practice, this deflection of the loading arm of the door holder bar also causes a turning of the shaft part of the torsion bar spring relative to the areas of the holder housing supporting it, so that noise results within the door fastener which becomes greater as the length of operation of the door fastener increases and accordingly as the wear of the support of the shaft part of the torsion bar spring increases.
Attempts have been made to circumvent this problem by greasing the shaft part of the door holding bar, but it has been shown that this step is not sufficient for eliminating noise inside the door fastener throughout its entire service life. In addition, in door fasteners which are equipped with a loading spring constructed as a torsion spring and which form a constructional unit with a door hinge formed from hinge sections, it is known to support the shaft part of the torsion spring by means of a bearing shell of maintenance-free bearing material in a corresponding recess of the hinge leaf of one hinge half. The shaft part of the torsion spring and the bearing shell are fixed by means of indentations of the hinge leaf which overlap the shaft part of the torsion spring. However, such a support of the torsion spring is only possible where the shaft part of the torsion spring lies in a recess of the hinge leaf along a sufficient length, so that a certain axial wandering of the bearing shell can be permitted without contact occurring between the shaft part of the torsion spring and the hinge leaf supporting it, which contact leads to noise.